A Little Tape
by Lovat
Summary: Casey Jones did not enjoy rain in the least. But he'd gladly brave a thunderstorm to deliver an umbrella to a certain waterlogged, mutant turtle. He just hoped Donnie appreciated all the hard work he put in for him, the same way he appreciated Don. slash.


**A/N**: I believe this is the only serious Casey/Don fic in existence, where Raph and sex aren't involved. If it's not, _please _prove me wrong. I'd absolutely love to read some.

A little while back, a friend of mine asked for a group of words for some fic of her own, and after I had given them to her, I was hit with inspiration, and this was born. The words were as follows; jewel, umbrella, under, tape, and crown. xP Hopefully I did well with them.

It was a little awkward to write them together, simply because I've never actually seen it before, and they don't have much interaction in the series. It also might be a smidgen confusion, as I sort of took it from a random point in this universe I constructed in my head. I might write a few more with this pairing, to explain bits I think might turn some heads. For now, however, please enjoy this for what it is.

I don't own TMNT or any affiliating characters.

* * *

**A Little Tape**

It was raining. Casey Jones did not enjoy rain. It made riding his motorcycle more painful than enjoyable, and it always, _always _seemed to make his hair stick to his face and get in his eyes and, well… you get the picture.

He was 'enjoying' one such rainy day when his phone rang. It was no such spectacular experience--he got calls often, usually from Mikey, who seemed to use him as a last resort for entertainment, or Raph who… also used him as a last resort for some form of fun. He would need to rectify this 'last resort' business.

"Hull--"

"Casey!" Michelangelo's voice drifted into his ear before he could finish his lazy greeting, and Casey winced and moved the phone away from his now-ringing ear. Damn, that hurt.

"Mikey! What's the big idea?" He gruffed and moved the phone to his other ear.

"It's raining!" Casey rolled his eyes, and wiped damp bangs from his face as he fumbled with the keys to his apartment.

"No shit, Sherlock." He got the slick key into the hole and opened his door with a slightly triumphant sound that Mikey appeared to have ignored, as he paid it no mind.

"I _mean_, it's raining and Donnie hasn't gotten home yet!" Mikey sounded slightly distressed, though Casey couldn't see why. He grabbed a questionably clean towel off a chair and rubbed it over his head with one hand, the other still used to hold the phone in place.

"So what? Donnie's a big turtle."

"Casey!" Mikey's voice became a whine, and the human winced again.

"I'm worried about him! It's been, like, _two hours _and now it's raining and he doesn't have an umbrella or his Shell Cell and--"

"Alright! Jeez, Mikey, why don't 'cha go after 'im if yer so worried?" Casey was already thrusting his keys back into his pocket and grabbing an unused umbrella when Mikey replied, sounding fairly exasperated.

"You're already on the surface, dude! And, uh… Donnie left 'cause there was a fight back at the lair and I dunno if he'd wanna see any of us." Casey raised a brow at that, and slammed his door hurriedly.

"_Donnie _left cuzza a fight? Damn, what'd you guys fight about?"

"Why don't you have Donnie explain that to ya', big guy? He's at the junkyard on Madison. Or, well, he should be."

"'Should be' he says." Casey grumped, panting slightly. He didn't even bother to open the umbrella, and instead ran with it folded and tucked under one arm. "'M gonna hafta cut this convo short. It's kinda hard to run with the phone." He listened to Mikey's affirmative before snapping his cell phone shut and stuffing it into his pocket.

Madison was fairly easy to find. As was the junkyard on the street; it was one Donnie went to often, and Casey had been 'asked' to accompany him more than once, for the extra manpower.

The thing that wasn't easy to find? The turtle he was looking for. He checked the junkyard a few times, and called Donnie's name every once in a while. But when there was no sign of the turtle on his third run-through, Casey left, as his mind ran though possible scenarios.

He thought the worst, instantly, but tried not to dwell on what could have happened to his turtle friend if the Dragons or Foot got to him, and instead ran around the city like a lunatic in the hopes of finding him. Mikey hadn't called back, so he knew the purple-clad turtle wasn't back at the lair. With that in mind, he checked from the junkyard to the surrounding manholes, in the hopes of finding the brainy turtle seeking refuge from the rain.

No such luck.

He searched in vain for at least an hour, and was about to give up and call Mikey back with the bad news when he saw him.

Donatello was sitting under an overpass hidden mostly from view; if Casey hadn't considered taking a breather beneath it, he probably never would have noticed the turtle. But he had, and he did. So, without wasting any more time, Casey Jones jogged to the overpass, soaked to the bone and shaking slightly from the cold, with umbrella clutched in his wet fingers and a slightly annoyed frown on his face.

"Man, talk about ninja! You got any idea how long I been lookin' fer ya'?"

Donatello looked up at him in surprise, and Casey noted that he looked slightly damp. He wondered how long the turtle had waited before looking for some shelter.

"Casey?" He sounded incredibly surprised to see him. Casey pushed the wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Naw, 'm the Tooth Fairy. 'Course it's me! Jeez, Donnie! I jus' spent 'bout an hour lookin' fer yer green ass an' that's all I get outta ya'?"

"How'd you know to look for me?" Donatello's eyes lingered on Casey for a few seconds before they went back to the falling rain.

"Mikey called me up all panicked 'cause he said you was takin' a long time comin' home, an' he said I should look fer ya'. 'Cause ya' ain't have yer phone on ya're somethin'."

"Right." Donatello almost looked disappointed. Casey wondered why.

"I ain't the face you was hopin' ta see?" It was a joke, but Don turned slightly wide eyes toward him.

"No! No… that's not it." Donnie didn't elaborate, so Casey walked over and sat down beside him. He didn't question the turtle any further, just sat beside him in a companionable silence. After a time, he placed the sodden umbrella into his friend's lap. Donatello looked at it, then Casey.

"Forget how to use it?" Casey almost laughed at Donnie's joke. Almost.

"Naw. S'just hard ta hold an umbrella while runnin' an' searchin' fer a ninja." He expected the turtle to laugh, but he did not.

"Thanks, Case'. For coming to look for me, I mean." He smiled slightly. "Even if you're bad at hunting ninja. We should work on that."

"Haha," Casey grumped. Donatello looked down at the umbrella in his hands, and idly played with it. Casey watched him for a few moments, before looking out at the rain falling down, as well as at the small waterfall created by the overpass. He almost felt like they were in their own little world.

"So, Mike mentioned a fight. Care ta fill me in?"

"Just a disagreement," Donnie replied, offhandedly.

"Donnie, you don't leave ova' no 'disagreement'. It must'a been somethin' big."

Donatello did not reply. Casey held his hands up, in mock surrender.

"But, hey, you ain't gotta spill. No one's forcin' ya' or nothin'."

Donatello sighed. Case knew he had him in the palm of his hand.

"It was…" The turtle paused, hesitant, but the encouraging look Casey shot him won him over, and he continued. "It was a fight about you."

"About… me?" Casey stared at Donnie openly, and the turtle fidgeted under his gaze.

"About _us_," Donnie corrected.

Us. Casey Jones hated the sound of 'us', almost as much as he hate rain. Almost.

"Er… what about us?" Casey didn't sound particularly confident. Donatello sighed.

"Casey… you know 'what about us'. At least… I hope you do." Oh, of course Casey knew 'what about us'. But just… damn was it awkward to talk about 'us' with a giant, mutant turtle.

A giant, mutant turtle that just so happened to be Casey's boyfriend. 'Us' never sounded so officially unofficial. Unofficially official.

"'Course I do, Donnie. Jus'… why was you guys arguin' 'bout _us_?"

Donatello brought his legs up to his chest--plastron, Casey thought it was called. Donatello had called it that once.

"I shouldn't tell you," the turtle stubbornly replied.

"What? Hey! That ain't fair, Donnie. I spent an hour lookin' fer yer sorry ass, an' yer gonna keep shit from me?" Donatello shrugged in reply to Casey's outburst.

"You'll be mad at Raph," He elaborated. Casey growled.

"That guy ain't got no place meddlin' in my relationships."

"He's your best friend."

"So? He's still--"

"My brother."

Casey sighed and eyed Don warily. "Whose side're ya' on, man?"

"I dunno," Don replied. Casey almost looked insulted. "It did take you an hour to find me. I bet Raph would have done it in ten minutes." The joking tone calmed Casey's nerves, and he slung an arm around Donatello's shoulders, ignoring the awkward way the lip of Donnie's shell pressed against his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Ninja freaks."

Donatello leaned his head against the human's shoulder, and settled against his side. Casey looked surprised for a moment--then awkward--and finally content as he settled more comfortably against him.

"I stuck up for you, you know."

Casey looked down at the growling puddle at his feet.

"Why do you keep doin' that, Donnie? Ya' know half of it's probably true."

"Because the other half isn't." Donatello's reply was so quick, Casey almost looked surprised. But instead, he smiled, and pulled the turtle a little closer.

"And I might not have much experience with relationships, but I'm fairly sure you need to defend your boyfriend, no matter how true the accusations are."

"Hey, now," Casey chastised. "Be nice ta the guy that went lookin' fer--"

"--'yer sorry ass'. I get it, Casey."

"Now yer just mockin' me."

"Something like that."

Casey nudged him with his shoulder, and that was the end of the conversation. They sat together for several minutes, merely enjoying the sounds of the rain trickling down, as well as the companionship--when the phone rang.

That in itself was no spectacular thing. Like Casey said, he got calls all the time. But it wasn't _his _phone that rang.

Donatello's Shell Cell came to life, cutting through the quiet. He cursed under his breath and reached into his belt for it. Casey watched in disbelief.

"Hello? Yeah, Mikey." He cast a glance Casey's way for a second, then looked away. "Yeah, he's here. Mhmm. Sure. Alright. Bye." As soon as Donatello hung up, Casey rounded on him.

"Ya' had yer _phone _on ya'? I could'a _called _ya'?! Mike said ya' left it!"

Donatello looked sheepish.

"It's true we argued, but when I left the lair and it started raining, Mike called me and told me not to answer any calls from you. He said he had some… plan, or something."

"An' ya' went along with it?" Casey sounded betrayed.

"He's my brother."

"He's _Mikey_!"

"Valid point," Donatello laughed, and Casey found himself unable to stay angry. He'd been unnerved by the serious look on the turtle's face. His smile, and his laugher was what Casey liked to see. It was what Casey liked best about him, aside from his giant brain.

Casey was staring, though he hadn't realized it until Don sent him a particularly dazzling smile. It was smaller than the last one; barely anything more than lips tilted slightly upward. But it was sincere and it was _embarrassed_, and Casey couldn't help it as he leaned over to kiss it.

When they pulled apart, they were laying on the floor. Don's shell was pressed into the ground, and Casey was laying atop the turtle's chest. When their lips pulled apart, Casey settled himself more comfortably atop his boyfriend, ignoring the faint noises of annoyance.

"You're wet," Donatello informed him. Casey pressed his face against a green neck.

"And cold," he added. Casey hummed his agreement.

"And heavy." Casey grunted. Donatello sighed, and wrapped his arms around the human's back.

They laid like that for several moments, Donatello ignoring the swiftly-forming mud, and Casey ignoring the hard plastron under his body. That had been an odd switch; to go from soft breasts to rock-hard shell.

He tried not to think about breasts. Breasts made him think about April--well, April inappropriately--and he hated thinking about April when he was laying with Donnie. It made him feel… dirty, in a way. Like he was cheating on the turtle in his head.

Suddenly, he pulled away from the ninja, just as the large green hand had started to gently rub at his back. Donatello looked surprised, and confused, as Casey took most of his weight off of him. He didn't get off completely, however, merely enough so that he could get a good look at his boyfriend's face. There was nothing feminine about it. Except maybe the eyes.

He reached over and gently tugged the purple material away from Donatello's face, to get a better look at his eyes.

No, he decided. Not even the eyes. Though they did have a charm that was far from masculine. They were dark in a sensual sort of way--so different from April's light green--and he found himself lost in the near-pupil less irises. He was cheesily reminded of two sparkling jewels. Though he didn't think any jewel came in dark brown. If they did, Casey thought it would look good in a crown--in the center, where it would most stand out. That was just the kind of brown Donnie's eyes were.

Donatello looked up at him with a growing curiosity. It made him look even younger than he really was, and Casey pressed another chaste kiss to his beak.

Kissing Donnie was always awkward. They didn't fit together like Casey and April did, but Casey thought it was close enough. That was the thing about Don that Case liked; nothing about him molded against Casey perfectly. There were gaps and sometimes even holes and large hurdles they needed to move through; obstacles they needed to overcome, but Donnie still put up with him. Donnie still accepted his kisses, even though Casey was sure it was more awkward for the turtle than it was for the human.

Casey liked that Don knew about all his faults; had been with him and April through the bad times, as well as the good, and yet he still went to him; picked up the pieces of his heart and fit them together. He hadn't had superglue on hand, but that was okay. All Donatello really needed to fix something was that huge brain of his.

And maybe a little tape.


End file.
